


The Thrill of Getting Away From Mycroft

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to be on a double date. But it was a terrible idea in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of Getting Away From Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoghurtLess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoghurtLess/gifts).



> I haven't written anything Sherlock related in ages. But I really wanted to thank yoghurtLess for all their lovely comments and I'm no good at just saying thank you and I'm a really late in comment replying so here's this

A double date. Unbelievable. Who's idea had this been. Definitely not his, thought Mycroft. And highly unlikely to be Sherlock's.

This was probably Gregory and John's scheming in an attempt to embarrass him and Sherlock. If that was the case it was definitely working.

The two brothers were sat in hard wooden seats glaring at eachother across the restaurant table. Backs straight and fingers steepled.

Their partners had both snuck off to the bar on the pretense of getting drinks for the table. This left the Holmes siblings alone to make conversation.

"So, brother dearest, you're looking well."

"Don't patronise me Mycroft. I am aware that you monitor my every movement and also my welfare monitored through your various sources. You see it as your job to ensure that I am doing well."

"I was just trying to make conversation Sherlock. I know that your skills are lacking in the social department, but you could try and be civil. For John atleast."

"I am civil. To John and occasionally to others who I see fit. Unlike you I feel it unnecessary to keep up a civil facade, even though yours could hardly be called such."

"Now now brother dear. Keep your temper in check. Afterall you are on a date."

"Hardly." Sherlock unsteepled his fingers to readjust his collar before returning them to the habitual position. "A date is where two people who like each other go out and have fun. However even someone with deduction skills as poor as Anderson's could see that there are more than two people present, not all of them like eachother, and no one seems to be having any fun."

"If you wish to leave Sherlock nothing is preventing you. I certainly wouldn't be bereft by the lack of your company."

Sherlock didn't often agree with his bother. However this time his desire to get away from Mycroft was outweighing his need to prove his sibling to be wrong. The detective had already prepared for such an eventuality. Having planned an especially interesting case for him and John.

Sherlock pushed his chair back and made his way over to the bar where the inspector (he had never felt right calling the man Greg) and John stood waiting to be served.

"John."

John looked up at hearing his name and gave that small half smile which allowed Sherlock to read all the affection the shorter man held for him.

"I have a case. Would you care to join me." It wasn't really a question. Sherlock knew John enjoyed the thrill of the chase just as much as he did.

However Greg looked slightly taken aback. "But Sherlock, I haven't had any cases for you recently. And My was..."

Oh really inspector do you still believe that Scotland Yard is the only place which has use for my skills. I have many clients and therefore many cases, if I choose to accept them. One of which would be best solved this evening. So if you don't mind."

Greg exchanged goodbyes with John before turning his back on them to join Mycroft.

Sherlock turned to look at the shorter man. "Are you ready for a proper date." he took John's hand in his. "Are you ready for the blood pumping through your veins, just the two of us against the rest of the world."

John's eyes gleamed at the thought of the exhilaration to come. As the couple stepped out into the adventure of the night.


End file.
